


Deliciously Overwhelming

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Fareeha fucks Angela... hard...
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Angela feels like she’s being split in two. Her legs spread wide, Fareeha’s strap-on deep inside her arse, skilled fingers teasing her cunt and teeth sharp against the side of her neck. she rolls her head back against her shoulder and groans as Fareeha sucks a mark into the side of her neck.

It’s all so deliciously overwhelming. She pushes her hips back against Fareeha’s pelvis, desperate to take the toy as deep as she can, “Fuck me,” she groans. It all feels so filthy. she's normally too uptight to swear, but the toy inside her is big and it’s so slick as she pulls out, just a bit, before forcing herself back in.

Fareeha moans as she starts to fuck her in earnest, her breath hot in her ear, “Angela,” knowing that Fareeha is just as overwhelmed as she is, knowing that he’s feeling as incredible as she does.

One hand grips her hip, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise, while the other is still fingering her cunt. Angela presses herself back, sliding both her hands back to grip Fareeha’s thighs, just looking for something to hang onto. They’re so strong, just like the rest of her and she feels the muscles working beneath her hands as she fucks her.

Sometimes she’s sweet, pulling her into soft kisses after a busy and stressful day, running a bath and soaking together as practiced hands work her body over. Sometimes she lays her out and makes love to her until they both climax, kissing in between murmuring adorations to each other. Now, her cunt twitches around Fareeha’s hand when she smacks her arse in between brutal thrusts.

She loves that just as much, and Fareeha always knows what she needs.

Angela doesn’t last long. Fareeha’s fingers are so skilled. They’ve done this so many times before and she knows just how hard to grip, just how to twist her wrist, how to slide her thumb over her clit just like that oh god Fareeha don’t stop.

She keeps fucking her through her climax, wrapping her free arm around her and pulling her close until her back is up against her chest. she ruts against Fareeha’s hand, torn between that and wanting to force the fake cock even deeper inside herself. she turns her head enough to kiss her. Her tongue is slick and wet and insistent and everything about her feels so, so right.

Fareeha stops fingering her just before it becomes too much and grips her hips tight. Angela squeezes her thighs again, hanging on as she fucks her to reach her own climax, her groans broken up with the rhythm of her thrusts.

It suddenly feels a wetness and slickness on the back of her own thigh as her leg slips between Fareeha’s, who trembles and bites her neck again, trying to silence her moan.

Fareeha seems to come back into herself, kissing the bite marks on her neck and soothing the red skin on her arse. she lays down, pulling Angela with her and keeping the toy inside her. She presses another kiss to the back of her neck and wraps a strong arm around her chest and the other around her waist.

As she falls asleep, her back snug against Fareeha’s chest, she imagines the rest of their lives together, falling asleep like this every night in Zürich. She hopes they’re both around to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally Angela was relaxed afterwards, her mind as worn as her body after Fareeha used her. They’d lie tangled together and she’d drift off, dreaming of a future with the Egyptian. Tonight, though, despite the fact her body was limp with exhaustion her brain wouldn’t be still. It kept coming back to something Fareeha had said to her earlier that evening, before she’d fucked her ragged.

Finally, she gave in to her brain, giving her thoughts a voice.

“Fareeha?” she sounded hoarse. Fareeha had made her scream so many times, made her beg to be fucked up the arse. She'd have to claim illness tomorrow, knowing everyone respected her enough to take her at her word.

“Yes Habibti?” she murmured, kissing the top of her head with a gentle sweetness,  
“What did you mean earlier, when you told me you needed this?”

Fareeha’s response was immediate, “You’re our doctor. Our brightest member. You take on the responsibility and have all of our lives riding on your actions and skill. You bear that weight all day every day. You need a place where you don’t need to fret, knowing someone else is in charge, is responsible, knowing it’s not all on you.”

That made sense to her, it wasn’t the first time Fareeha had said something like that. It felt right, though terribly one-sided. “I know that liebling, and I love you for it but what about you, what do you need?”

She felt a laugh building up in Fareeha’s chest before it boomed out, surprising her with how boisterous it was. “What I need? I’ve got one of the smartest women in the world, one of the kindest souls I’ve ever seen, brilliant and beautiful and sexy, right here in my arms and I know that right here, in this room, you belong to me. Look at you, covered in my sweat, bruised by my hands. You’re everything I could ever want.”

The possessive look in Fareeha’s eyes made her body tremble, her heart flutter and a fire ignite between her thighs at the same time.

“I’ll spend all day tomorrow thinking about how ruined your voice will be while you’re talking to your patients because of how loud I made you scream tonight, I’ll think about how you have to stand all day, unable to sit down from fear of the brass finding out how slutty you are, I’ll think about all those things that I can do to you that no one else can.”

Without warning, Fareeha rolled over on top of her, pinning her down, supporting herself just enough that Angela’s frail body wasn’t hurt by her weight, she kissed her, hard and demanding.

“Don’t worry about me, liebling. I’m better than I’ve ever been, you don’t need to worry about me like this. Pharah is just fine.”

A pathetic sound escaped her throat, almost a whimper, as Fareeha slid a hand underneath her hips, raising her up. “Another thing, if you’re able to think this much I haven’t done my job,” she gasped as a finger stroked along her arse crack and thrust into her, still sore and aching from the pounding he’d received earlier.  
“Please no, I can’t….” her raspy voice trailed off as Fareeha stilled, a low growl in her throat,  
“You can’t what?”

If she said stop and truly meant it, she would use her safe word and Fareeha would stop. She bit her lip, keeping silent. Fareeha thrust again with the finger and she arched her back, moaning and writhing as Fareeha rotated her finger, penetrating deeper, “I didn’t think so.”

By the time Fareeha was truly finished with her, she had convinced herself to take a day off, she doubted she’d be able to get out of bed at all. She smiled as Fareeha kissed her forehead, her worn body secure in her girlfriend's arms. Her mind was at peace, or would be once she’d decided which precious metal would look best on Fareeha’s finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I enjoyed the scenario so much I decided to write a small follow up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
